


you lift me up (cause my knees aren't working, thnks)

by TheRayneAlchemist



Series: Filth Fics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, F/M, Scars, Standing Sex, bareback, i guess?, scar play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRayneAlchemist/pseuds/TheRayneAlchemist
Summary: You discover a surprising new kink that Zoro never knew he hadaka Zoro likes it rough but he didn't know he'd like it that much





	you lift me up (cause my knees aren't working, thnks)

You’re going at it hard when you discover his secret weakness. 

Zoro has you on total lockdown, one hand pinning your arms behind your back while the other has an iron grip on your hips, using every bit of hard earned strength in those fingers to slam you down on his cock. Your legs are clamped around his waist because if they weren’t there’s no way you’d be able to stay on this ride. 

He’d come in just after you’d finished taking a bath (an indulgence when you’re out at sea), and one look at your naked body still dripping wet is just too much to resist. He’d dropped his swords and was naked in a heartbeat and before you know it he’s fucking you in the middle of the room, no bed or walls necessary. The only support you have is his well-trained body and holy shit is it doing its job. 

You have zero control as he bounces you up and down, absolutely at his mercy and just a tool to satisfy his lust. You can’t lie and say that this doesn’t turn you on even more.   
He tell you like it this way too. How wet you are and the way you tighten up at a particularly rough thrust has him grinning, wild and feral. The sound of slapping flesh fills the room, lewd and wet and every thrust feels like you’re being speared open. 

At this point you’ve just been reduced to short sobs and moans of pleasure because you really don’t have the higher brain function to form words. Not when his dick is rubbing against you just right and he grinds up roughly making sure to get that one spot that makes your toes curl because the friction is just too much but at the same time not e-fucking-nough. 

You want to retaliate, level the playing field a bit and put you on even ground but what can you do when your arms are decidedly out of the game?

You lick your lips and get to work is what. 

You start biting and licking at his neck, sinking your teeth into the thick muscle there until you hear him groan then soothing it over with tiny little licks before doing it all over again. You seem to have found something that really gets him going because the harder you bite the rougher he gets and you can almost feel his cock throbbing inside you whenever you get a really good bite in. Soon his neck is covered with deep red spots and teeth marks that will definitely hurt in the morning but neither of you care because it feels so good. 

He’s let go of your arms at this point, instead choosing to hook his arms under your knees and use both hands to grip your hips so he can really start pounding away at your tight little cunt. Your fingers scrape along his back and shoulders, leaving deep scores in his flesh that act more as encouragement than a rebuke. As an added bonus, free use of your hands now help you get to places you couldn’t before. 

Like his delicious man boobs. 

Zoro can’t hide how affected he is when you start working over his pecs, teeth sinking into supple flesh and firm muscles that have just the slightest give under your attacks. He shifts from hard and fast thrusts to deep, slow grinds, a last ditch attempt at distracting you from his new weakness. It almost works as you have to take a moment to just moan at how good being rubbed by a cock that big feels but you’re a girl on a mission and he can’t keep you distracted for long. 

You switch over to the other side, mimicking the way he loves to play with your breasts. Licking and biting around the muscle before sucking roughly on a pert nipple and making him pause mid-stroke to shudder, a choked groan working its way out of his mouth. Smirking at the perfect chance for revenge after all those nights where he made you cum again and again with no mercy, you sink your teeth into the sensitive nub, relishing in the pained yelp that comes out as a direct contrast to the cock now pulsing furiously inside you. 

He’s so close but he’s hanging on to the last ends of his sanity with a death grip aka the death grip he has on your hips as he basically begins trying to rub himself off inside you. It makes you feel powerful, the fact that he’s been reduced to chasing his pleasure at your mercy all while using your body as a means of getting off. It feels empowering and degrading in turns and you can’t help it when you sink your teeth into the thick raised skin of his scar. 

You don’t even get to have a proper taste before he’s crushing you against him and a sudden hot wetness is rushing inside you, filling you up as he groans your name. You bite his neck, just for the sake of extending his pleasure and he twitches as you feel another hot load spurting out. 

He’s come so much you can actually feel it dripping out around his softening cock. 

“...did you just-”

“Shut. Up,” he rasps, hips twitching a little as he rides out the last of the aftershocks. 

“Is the scar really that-”

“No more talking from you,” he growls, kissing you roughly and rubbing your clit so hard it feels like you have no choice left but to cum. 

Afterwards, he staggers to the bed and throws you both down, smothering you with his body. It’s sticky and hot and you shove at him, trying to get some air so you can cool off but he’s too heavy for you to even budge him so you just accept that this is your life now. 

Then it hits you. “Fuck… and I just had a shower!”

You only get a grunt in response before he’s out cold. You roll your eyes. He so owes you for this but seeing as you just discovered something new, you’ll let it slide for now.   
Besides, you’ll be sure to get your revenge again later...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like One Piece. I just really like Zoro
> 
> Thirst transcends fandoms.


End file.
